moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cel - Lwowski cz. 2
Strange nieznacznie odsunęła głowę, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Przywódcy Federacji. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć gdzie już wcześniej słyszała to nazwisko. Arcturus Lwowski... Po chwili dziewczynę olśniło. Znała tego człowieka, a raczej poznała go, na krótko przed wojną pomiędzy CreepyTown a Federacją. Essalie siedziała przy barze w Vanilla Unicorn, przygotowując róznorakie drinki. Dziewczyna bardzo lubiła tutaj przesiadywać i wymyślać nowe receptury, mimo że nie była tutaj zatrudniona. Syrena dorzucając różnorakie specyfiki do gorzkiej żołądkowej zastanawiała się, ile by zarobiła pieniędzy, gdyby zdecydowała się tutaj zatrudnić. Właścicielka pewnie przyjeła by ją z otwartymi ramionami. Strange odgoniła te myśli niczym namolną muchę latającą wokół ucha. W końcu praca to nie tylko dostawanie pieniędzy, ale i męczenie się, wstawanie rano i siedzenie do późna. Zwłaszcza ze wstawianiem był u niej problem. Z rozmyślań wyrwała dziewczynę dziwna sytuacja. Jeden z klientów, nieco podstarzały mężczyzna o bujnych wąsach, ubrany w wojskowy mundur rozmawiał z jedną z kelnerek. Essalie uśmiechnęła sie pod nosem, widząc że rozmawia z Lily, wysoką kelnerką o długich, kruczo-czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Lily była dosyć specyficzną kelnerką.... w opini syreny była zwykłą dz#wką, jednak miała dosyć wyjątkowy dobór klientów. Robiła to tylko z nieumarłymi, wampirami, zombie i innymi sztywnymi. Essalie przyjrzała się dokładnie rozmówcy niezbyt zainteresowanej kelnerki. U niego, jak u większości facetów, co najwyżej jednak rzecz mogła być sztywna. Strange uśmiechając się pod nosem wytężyła słuch, by usłyszeć ich rozmowę. - Wiesz, nie żebym się przechwalał, ale jestem księciem i do tego pisarzem.- powiedział mężczyzna, przyglądając się dziewczynie z pewnym samozadowoleniem.- Książki wydaje pod pseudonimem Arcturus Lwowski, gdyż to jest mój pseudonim. - A masło jest maślane, bo masło.- wyszeptała Essalie, nabijając się z gościa. - Podać coś panu?- spytała Lily najmilej jak potrafiła.- Bo stoję już tutaj trochę a pan się na nic nie zdecydował. Arcturs spojrzał niezadowolony na reakcje kelnerki. W końcu był księciem i do tego pisarzem, czemu to nie robi na niej wrażenia? - No dobrze, poproszę bimber z napromieniowanych śliwek.- powiedział zupełnie poważnie Arcturus. Lily spojrzała sie na niego jak na wariata. - Przepraszam...ale nie mamy niczego takiego.- powiedziała kelnerka.- Może zajrzy pan do naszej karty dań i coś wybierze? - Ale kiedy ja jestem pewien że mają państwo bimber z napromieniowanych śliwek, tylko jeszcze pani o tym nie wie.- powiedział Lwowski puszczając do kelnerki oczko. - Oczywiście...- powiedziała Lily przewracając oczami.- A może jednak zajrzy pan do naszej karty dań i zobaczy co tam jest? - A w jakim celu? Ja chcę bimber z napromieniowanych śliwek. - Ale kiedy my czegoś takiego nie mamy. Niech pan zajrzy do naszej karty dań zamiast wymy... - Czy uważasz mnie za Boga?- przerwał jej Arcturus a dziewczyna z szoku odsunęła się od niego o kilka kroków. Pdosłuchująca wszystko Strange o mało co nie upuściła szklanki z wódką z wrażenia.- Znaczy, ja nim oczywiście nie jestem, ale na pewno są ludzie którzy tak uważają. Essalie zasłoniła usta, żeby nie wybuchnąć ze śmiechu. Vanilla Unicon miała różnych klientów, z których znaczącą większość, w opini Strange, stanowiły zwykłe poj#by. No ale kogoś takiego jeszcze nie gościli. Może te napromieniowane śliwki rzuciły się mu na mózg? - Przykro mi ale nie.- powiedziała Lily, patrząc zdziwona jak klient bierze do rąk karte dań i pisze coś na niej długopisem. - Na pewno?- spytał Arcturus, po czym schował długopis.- Tak tylko pytam, dla pewności.- klient oddał Lily kartę dań, uśmiechając się przy tym przyjaźnie.- Już mają państwo bimber z napromieniowanych śliwek. Kelnerka spojrzała na kartę dań ze zdziwieniem. Zobaczyła jak jedna z ofert została skreślona a tuż nad nią długopisem napisano "bimber z napromieniowanych śliwek". - Proszę...pana...- Lily coraz trudniej było się opanować.- To, że dopisze pan długopisem na karcie swój wymysł nie znaczy że stanie się on realny. - Ależ proszę panią...- powiedział Arcturus patrząc na nią z politowaniem.- Przecież skreśliłem jedną z ofert gdzie były śliwki i przerobiłem tak, by dało się z tego zrobić bimber z tych napromieniowanych owoców. Umiejętnie lawirując na granicy, stworzyłem danie na bazie innych, przerabiając tak, by było moje. Essalie westchnęła. Widząc że kelnerka ledwo panuje nad swoimi emocjami, wyciągnęła spod baru gotowy bimer i wrzuciła do niego różnorakie specyfiki. Po chwli nalała go do szklanki i postawiła na stoliku przed Arcturusem. - Proszę, pański bimber.- powiedziała Strange, odwracając wzrok w kierunku Lily i puszczając jej oczko. Kelnerka patrzyła na nią z wdzięcznością. - Tak jak podejrzewałem.- powiedział Arcturs Lwowski po czym jednym łykiem wyzerował cały bimber. - Czy coś jeszcze panu podać?- spytała nieco już spokojniejsza Lily. - Tak poplosz....szczs....szczplz....- gość nie mógł się wysłowić. Jego język momentalnie zdrętwiał a do jego ust przestała napływać ślina. - Nie? W takim razie pieniądze proszę zostawić przy wyjściu.- powiedziała kelnerka po czym ulotniła się najdalej jak potrafiła. Klnący w duchu Arcturus zaczął kierować się do wyjścia z burdelu i wściekły miał już wyjmować portfel, gdy nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. - Spokojnie, za ten głupi żart nie musi pan płacić.- powiedziała Essalie, wyprowadzając Creationa z Vanilla Unicorn. Gdy następca tronu Wielkiego Dominium Ludzkości zaczął się oddalać, Strange wróciła do swojego małego hobby za barem, trzymając w dłoni jego portfel. - Cz...czemu chcesz jego śmierci?- spytała Essalie, patrząc na Przemka podejrzliwie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się po czym owinął swoje dłonie wokół talii syreny i przyciągnął do siebie mocno. Teraz czerwona niczym pomidor dziewczyna leżała mu na kolanach, z jego rękoma na jej talii i ustami niemalże muskającymi jej ust. - Założyciel i I Przywódca Federacji, Heinrich Welff, zginął z jego ręki.- powiedział Przemek. Z jednej strony drżenie jego głosu wyrażało nienawiść do osoby wokół której kręci się dyskusja a z drugiej, jego ton był dla ucha syreny niezwykle przyjemny. Sama wiadomość wstrząsnęła ją jednak bardziej niż się spodziewała. Oczywiście nienawidziła Welffa, człowieka który stworzył ten rezim, zniszczył jej miasto i pragnął śmierci wszystkich nie-ludzi. Był wrogiem wszystkich mieszkańców CreepyTown, despotą i złym człowiekiem. Jednak, fakt że zabił go człowiek od napromieniowanego bimbru w jakiś sposób ją zdenerwował. Nie chciała się przyznać, ale w czasie walk z Federacją wyobrażała sobie że to właśnie ona zabije Przywódcę Federacji. Że to właśnie jej ostrze przebije jego serce, że to ona, nawet kosztem własnego życia, pozbawi Federacje jej założyciela. W sumie, byłaby równie szczęśliwa gdyby zrobił to ktoś inny z jej przyjaciół- Salai, LoboTaker czy ktokolwiek inny. Jednak zrobił to ktoś spoza miasteczka, ktoś kogo te sprawy absolutnie nie dotyczyły. To z jakiegoś powodu napawało ją wściekłością. - Czy ty...boisz się że może spróbować zabić też ciebie?- spytała Essalie, nieświadomie wtulając się w swojego rozmówcę. Przemek spojrzał na nią gniewnie, po czym umiejscowił swoje kolano między jej udami i mocno przycisnął. Strange jęknęła głośno po czym jak poparzona odskoczyła od II Przywódcy, siadając na jego biurku. - Co to k#rwa miało być?!- zakrzyknęła dziewczyna. Była cała czerwona i spocona a jej serce biło jak szalone. Przemek nic nie powiedział, ponownie się do niej zbliżył i jedną rękę umiejscowił na jej udzie a drugą złapał ją za brodę i ponownie do siebie przyciągnął. - Arcturus to robak.- powiedział Przemek patrząc się cały czas w błękitne oczy syreny.- Natrętny, problematyczny i nijak nie zagrażający moim planom. Jednak po pierwsze, nikt kto pozbawił życia mojego Mistrza nie może chodzić po tym świecie. A po drugie, ma pewną zabawkę, której istnienie mnie obraża. - O-o czym ty mówisz?- spytała Essalie, delikatnie próbując się odsunąć. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.- powiedział chłopak, przyciągając ją mocno do siebie. Wtedy usta Strange musnęły te należące do Przemka. Dziewczyna nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy II Przywódca namiętnie ją pocałował. Początkowo dziewczyna próbowała mu się sprzeciwić, jednak jej protesty szybko ucichły. Gdy Przemek całował ją raz za razem, w końcu mu uległa i zaczęła odwzajemniać. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mieszany Świat